In radio communication circuits, there often arises a need for impedance matching over a wide range of frequencies. Such matching may be achieved using tapered stripline techniques; however, the width of those striplines may be a problem where small size is required. Thus, a need exists for a wide-band impedance matching network with minimum size which is easily manufacturable.